I Think I'll Go to Boston
by TheScottishRose
Summary: Song fic to Augustana's Boston. Just a little family fic for the horsemen. Jack had a rough past... contains hopes for the future.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Based on the song by Augustana, loved it so much. Highly recommend listening to it. While you read or not.

Maybe a little OOC, but it felt right.

I own nothing, but all mistakes are mine.

Oneshot, I don't expect to write more unless I get a request.

Please no flames

* * *

He had spent his whole life on the streets of California. Los Angeles, San Jose, even San Francisco.

Then he's gotten that special card. Death. So correct, but he wasn't telling about just how dead he was.

He'd always dreamed of Boston. He'd dreamed of having a new life there. He wanted to leave his past behind. He wanted a change in the weather.

The other horsemen had once asked what he wanted out of this life. And while he'd known that they didn't know him, that they didn't care, he thought about it.

"I want to go to Boston. Where no one knows my name." He had said after a few minute gap.

"But there are so many places you could go. Why Boston?" Henley had asked.

"I grew up in California, I only came to New York a few months ago. Hitched a ride on a bus. Besides, I hear it's nice in the summer, and I would love some snow." He'd laughed.

"So you want to go to Boston and start a new life?" Merritt asked, surprising the two as he hadn't been part of their conversation before.

"You don't know me Merritt. I'm allowed to want change sometimes, right? Well I'm tired of living off of nothing. I just want to go somewhere where I'm not a street rat." Jack flopped onto the living room couch, Henley and Merritt both taking seats across from him.

"You're not a street rat Jack. You're a horseman now. You don't need a city to start over, you have us." Daniel said as he emerged from the kitchen where he had been hiding and listening.

Jack sighed softly and a smile crept over his face.

"I know." He flopped over onto his side.

"But I still want to go to Boston."

 _Fin_

* * *

Reviews make a sad girl smile...


	2. Prologue

The Death card was not a coincidence. It was the result of a therapeutic chain of events. Death had followed Jack Wilder long before he had chosen to take that very name. Death just so happened to fall into the category of horrors that Jack knew personally, and it was far from the last.

It had started with Jack's mother. His sweet, kind mother who had loved her son so very much. But that hadn't stopped Death from taking her away. It had been cancer. Melanoma, to be exact. The little dots on her skin alone had brought her down and resigned her young boy to a life without her.

By age 16 Jack had lost his father. Cirrhosis of the liver, caused by too many bottles of alcohol that the man had guzzled after the passing of his late wife. He had never stopped drinking. Death was cruel, continually taking those he cared for most away from him.

By seventeen Jack had been cast out on his own for over a year, was living on the streets, and had forgiven Death. Death was now the sweet release he pined for, the caricature of intimacy that he craved.

He had found the highest floor of a parking garage, and was standing on the ledge. He had been whispering goodbye to the sun when he saw it, a pack of cards, sitting on the cold cement. He had jumped back onto the pavement and moved towards them slowly, as if walking through honey, sweet but thick. But he made it to the deck of plastic-coated, Bicycle playing cards, and with care and intent, retrieved them from the ground.

He had opened the deck up, took out the first card he between his fingers. It had been a Jack. He twiddled it around his hold, until a few words written on the back in black ink glanced up at him.

"Death is not the answer." The card read. Oh how that scared him, telling a prophecy not yet known. Jack had slid the card back into the deck, and the deck into his pocket. He had made his way to a nearby park and began to play with his new toys… the cards had fit so well within the palm of his hand.


End file.
